Wake Up
by Beckon
Summary: But part of her still wanted nothing more than relief from it. Oneshot.


_Love Without Rules…_

The heavy gasps that escaped from his lips seemed to wreck havoc on his still raw lungs and yet the sounds of breathing provided a wave of relief for her. Hands lightly touched over his skin, still wet from the mix of chemicals and fluids that had been infused to keep the cells in his body from rotting; arms carefully cradled him in against her as she pulled him as close to her as she could. The overall scent of the chemicals was faint and yet seemed subconsciously overpowering, but she didn't care for it; she didn't care for the feel of the liquid as it soaked into her own uniform, practically absorbing it from his skin. Fingers moved carefully through his wet strands as she tucked them away from his face to try and clear any extra chemicals from running into his eyes.

The trademark white frames that had once been nestled permanently on his face were missing. It was a minor matter for now but… they would grow back in time. Right now, his energy was too occupied trying to recover major organs and get his systems fully functioning again.

It might've been too early to release him but… the monitors were flashing warnings about all sorts of things and she felt as though she had no other choice. Just a few more seconds, just give him time to find a pattern in his breathing… give him a chance.

One arm was braced carefully to support his neck as his head fell in against her chest; fingers gently moved to brush back and forth through the heavy, pink strands that fell limply against his muscular shoulders. The curved peaks of his ribcage pressed against his pale, seemingly transparent skin every now and again with the labored stutters that squeezed freely from his lungs. His arms were tensely held over his abdomen as though in memory of the dark-red scar that still remained in its place; the previous wound had long since healed over but the paleness of his skin had brought it back to its former glamour. She could still remember the split of the wound that forced an eruption in his stomach wall; it had been a passing year now but she still couldn't get the image of it out of her head… at least now there was a good chance of leaving it behind them. His legs were pulled up slightly as his entire body seemed to tense inward as the raw, unfamiliar pain pulsed through him; awakening nerves that had been dead for months now.

In that spurring moment… it almost felt like a selfish act on her part to do all of this; to want to revive him for… for her own reasons. And in doing so, she disrupted the careful cycle between life and death; she forced him to be here again, to experience pain all over again.

But part of her still wanted nothing more than relief from it.

Slowly, she watched as his breathing began to level out and the tension in his muscles were slowly relaxing. For a moment, he silenced out and seemed to be working on recovering his mental state as his lungs restored themselves back to proper order. There were a few passing minutes of nothing coming from him before those caramel-Amber eyes gradually forced themselves open. A faint kind of milky haze clotted over his irises but it was likely nothing more than a minor side effect; they would disappear in time. There was almost a faint sense of hesitation as he looked at the environment around him; eyes moving in small, gradual increments as the foreign surroundings seemed to do more damage than good. Eventually his sight landed on her. And for a moment, she held a fear that he wouldn't remember.

"What happened?" the question seemed to take some time for him to pose as though either the fluids had ruined his vocal chords or he had momentarily forgotten how to use them.

The answer was complicated and difficult to manage, even now she struggled to explain it to herself sometimes. All she could do was focus on those eyes that had been absent from her life for a passing year now. "… I'll explain it to you later, when you're in a healthier, fit condition." she started as she watched the way he glanced around him once more. "I… I'm so sorry…"

His hands eventually moved away from his abdomen as fingertips touched lightly to where the placement of his glasses would've been; seemingly more amused by it than the faint words that left her. "I remember… I remember dying."

"You're right."

"Then… why am I here?"

She shook her head lightly and leaned down to press her forehead against his own. "I'll explain it later, I promise… although you'll probably figure it out before I even get the chance to."

The feel of her skin against his own reminded him of the absence of touch; the amount of time that had passed since the last given experience was unknown to him but it felt like an eternity. Hands moved to grasp lightly onto her jawline as he held her against him for the moment; taking in the soft warmth of her skin against his wet flesh. While he had been curious before… now it felt like he couldn't care less for the answer. He still had her next to him.

**A/N: It was an idea that came to me and I've held it for quite some time now. Basically, long story short, if I had given Scientific Method a bad ending (The Scientist, chapter 43. Dying) this probably would've been the first chapter to a sequel story. Actually, a friend and I came up with the idea but since I didn't go with a bad ending, it didn't go anywhere either. Until now I guess. There was more to it but this was really the only piece that I liked.**


End file.
